


Time Lines Diverge

by valiantstorm



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Not Fluff, Sweet, but not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 23:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantstorm/pseuds/valiantstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am the Bad Wolf, and I save Melody Pond."</p>
<p>Melody Pond isn't the only Pond who's met the Bad Wolf. Melody Pond, growing up like she should have, just add the big bad wolf and an immortal man. Oh, and don't forget the daft alien we all love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lines Diverge

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am alive! Here is the complete and done fic! Hope you all like the changes!
> 
> No, sadly I don't own Doctor Who, if I did this would totally have been canon.

 

Donna was lost. He’d finally done it, she was gone too. Just like Rose, just like everyone. And it was his fault. Because if he hadn’t taken her along with him she would be safe at home, eating beans and toast just like Rose should have.

He was scanning the shadows when River Song came up to him. His mind trying to not think about what he’d caused. All the pain he’d brought onto people. All the lives lost because of him.

“What’s wrong with it?” River questioned.

“There's a signal coming from somewhere, interfering with it,” the Doctor said.

“Then use the red settings,” River said.

“It doesn't have a red setting,” the Doctor barked.

“Well, use the dampers.”

“It doesn't have dampers.”

“It will do one day,” River said, taking out her sonic.

“So, some time in the future, I just give you my screwdriver,” the Doctor asked skeptically.

“Yeah,” River lied, omitting the fact about the woman who was with them or that it was actually a birthday present.

“Why would I do that?” the Doctor asked, and the curly haired woman had to hold back an eye roll.

“I didn't pluck it from your cold dead hands, if that's what you're worried about.”

“And I know that because?”

“Listen to me. You've lost your friend. You're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Doctor, right now,” River said, and she hated herself for having to say it.

“Less emotional? I'm not emotional,” the Doctor snapped.

“There are five people in this room still alive. Focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young. She was right,” River said. She muttered a curse under her breath for talking about her. He didn’t know yet, wouldn’t know for a while.

“Young? Who are you? And who is she?”

“Oh, for heaven's sake! Look at the pair of you. We're all going to die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple,” Mr. Lux said, and River wanted to laugh. Them, married?

_That would work well_ , River thought sarcastically.

“Doctor, one day I'm going to be someone that you trust completely, but I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really very sorry.” River leaned in, and whispered the word she’d been taught by the one woman who was like her. Someone who was just as different as her. The person the word actually belonged to. “Are we good? Doctor, are we good?”

“Yeah, we're good,” he said. River grimaced inside. He looked like he’d gone into shock, like he was numb. _He probably is._

“Good,” River said, nodding, and she sighed inside. She just wanted to get the fuck out of the Library.

 

∞

                                                           

Lux was the only one left besides her and the Doctor.

“You know, next time a little warning,” River said, talking to the woman she knew could hear, not the unconscious Time Lord on the floor.

 

 

_Sorry Sweetie._

“So helpful,” River muttered, before she heard a groan as said Time Lord woke up.

“Have a nice nap?” River asked, sarcasm lacing her words.

The Doctor ignored her, looking at the wires in her hands. “Oh, no, no, no, no. Come on, what are you doing? That's my job.”

River looked up and glared at the beanpole of a man. “Oh, and I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?” she asked, looking back at the wires before muttering, “She’s gonna have your ear for that.”

“Why am I handcuffed? Why do you even have handcuffs?”

River smirked, remembering that he’d slipped them in her bag before leaving. “Spoilers.”

“This is not a joke. Stop this now. This is going to kill you! I'd have a chance, you don't have any.”

River rolled her eyes. “You wouldn't have a chance, and neither do I. I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download.”

“River, please. No.”

“Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die,” River said. She felt sick to her stomach at the lies she was spinning. “All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean, you turned up on my doorstep, with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The Towers sang, and you cried.”

She sighed. The biggest lie was over. It wasn’t the lying she hated; it was how she knew that her lies had ramifications. Like someone being stuck in a parallel universe. Like disappearing in front of the eyes of one’s family only to be brought back to their original universe, alone. Of thinking that they were unwanted. Of wandering, never aging, always alone, always saving the universe, always living with the price when things didn't turn out well.

“Auto Destruct in one minute,” the computer said.

“You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue.”

She glanced at her sonic, the Doctor’s sonic, and her journal. The journal and sonic had been a gift from the pair when she’d turned eighteen.

“There's nothing you can do,” River said.

“You can let me do this,” he pleaded.

  
“If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you,” River said. _That you’ll never find her again._

“Time can be rewritten,” the Doctor said.

_Oh, one of your favorite lines,_ River thought. She shook her head. “Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare. It's okay. It's okay. It's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. All of us, through time and space. You watch us run.”

“River, you know my name.”

“Auto Destruct in ten,” the computer chimed.

“You whispered my name in my ear,” he said.

“Nine, eight, seven”

“There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone my name. There's only one time I could.”

“Hush, now,” River said. _You’re wrong,_ she thought. _But you don’t understand any of this yet._

“Four, three”

She looked at him, and smiled grimly. “Spoilers.”

“Two, one.”

River joined the two cables, a flash of light filling the room, and—to the Doctor—Professor River Song was no more.

A small pair of arms wrapped around River’s leg. She looked down to see a golden head of hair attached to the small body. River smiled and bent down, picking up the small girl and holding her on her hip, the tiny arms wrapping around River’s neck.

“You’re here,” she said, her voice high.

River smiled and winked at the small girl before she looked the blonde who was leaning against the console, a gray haired man with the black and red coat standing next to her. The man wrapped his free arm around the blonde’s waist, hand resting on her slight bump.

“Well of course I am. Wouldn’t miss the running for the world.” River walked to the console, the little girl in her arms giggling as she did. "You lot aren't so bad either."

The man smiled. “Well then, allons-y,” he said, flipping a switch, before frowning. “Don’t like that from this mouth.”

∞

                                                                       

Little Amelia Pond sat in her backyard, the cold seeping through her black jacket. She was staring at the sky, waiting for the madman in the blue box to come back. He’d promised her five minutes, and she couldn’t wait to get away from her aunt. Away from being alone in the house all the time.

Amelia pulled the hat down her head, covering her ears more, and watched her breath puff in front of her face.

“Sweetie,” a woman said, and Amelia jumped up and turned to face the woman. She had blonde hair, and wore a long golden dress that seemed to swirl and sparkle around her in an impossible way.

“Who are you?” Amelia asked. “Did he send you? Where is he? Why hasn't he come back yet?”

The woman smiled softly, and picked up Amelia’s small suitcase, holding her hand out to the little girl. “I’m an old friend of his Amelia. Come on, let’s go inside and drink some warm milk.”

Amelia nodded, and as she took the woman’s hand, a warm feeling enveloped her body.

Inside the house, Amelia sat at the table as the woman warmed milk up, and poured it into two mugs.

Once they were both sitting, the woman smiled. “Well, hello Amelia Pond.”

“Hello,” Amelia said. “Who are you?”

“I have many names, but you can call me Bad Wolf.”

“You’re one of his friends?” the little girl asked.

Bad Wolf smiled slightly. “Yes, I am,” she said. “I am sorry, but he’s running a little late. He’ll be back though.”

Amelia yawned and Bad Wolf stood up. “Come along Amelia. It’s time for bed.”

“But,” the girl said in protest, it dying on her lips as the final bits of adrenaline left her body. She nodded once before standing.

The pair walked upstairs, and Bad Wolf sat with the small red head, filling the room with a heat that was almost foreign to Amelia.

The little girl went to sleep, feeling safe and loved for the first time since moving to Leadworth.

           

∞

The only time Rory would see her was after she’d help him.

Whatever it was, be it moving the Pandorica from a fire, helping him get a job where it was, or fighting off the madness threatening to take him, she'd be there to help him. He never learned her name, just her title; he never told her his, she just always knew.

It was a lonely, dank night when he was working in the museum, looking through a window at the starless night and he felt so alone. Like he was the only man on Earth. He was the only one that remembered the stars; that remembered the world before Daleks were in museums. He wasn’t even a real man—plastic instead of flesh.

"Not long now Centurion," she said, appearing in gold.

"Really?" he asked, turning to face her, having gotten over his jumpiness around her sudden appearances years ago.

"Yes Rory. You're almost there," she said. Her eyes flashed gold. "And Rory. When everything looks like it'll turn out horribly, I'll help. I won't let it happen. Good luck."

With a sad smile she disappeared in golden sparks.

"I don't know what you mean Lady Fortuna, but whatever it is. Thank you."

                                                                       

∞

When Rory learned Amy had been taken, that she’d been replaced, he didn’t remember her promise right away. His years as the Centurion had blurred together, fading into the back of his mind like memories of childhood. All he could think of was that his wife and child had been taken. As he was belting his sword on, the flash of gold from it made the last time they’d met shift to the front of his mind.

"Please remember Fortuna," he said, a single tear sliding down his face.

"What Rory?" the Doctor asked as Rory wiped it away. Rory stood up straighter, pushing back his shoulders and turned around.

"Nothing. Let's go save my family."

                                                           

∞

As Amy, Rory, and the Doctor looked Melody who wasn’t really Melody, a golden figure appeared on a ship that was soaring through space, away from the battle that had ended.

"Kavarian," the golden figure said.

The woman with the eye patch spun around.

"Who are you?" Kavarian asked.

"I am the Bad Wolf," she said.

Kavarian’s eye widened. "You're just a myth."

"I am not," Bad Wolf said, her voice melodic and layered. Walking purposefully, Bad Wolf picked up the baby gently and looked at Kavarian. “I am the Bad Wolf, Times chosen one, the sister of the TARDIS, and I save Melody Pond.” Bad Wolf flicked her hand and Kavarian disappeared. "You will have the life you should have Melody.”

With a snap of her fingers she went back to Demons Run where the flesh Melody had just melted in the arms of her parents.

_Rory,_ she projected to his mind. _Come._

Rory looked around, tears on his face and a crying wife in his arms. He let go of Amy who turned to the Doctor and started yelling at him, while Rory looked around and found a golden thread leading towards the hallway. He moved towards it, following it as the shouts of Amy faded slightly.

Around the corner was the figure in gold holding a small bundle. Smiling at Rory, she handed him the child.

"Thank you," Rory said, eyes locked on the small baby. His chest felt tight as he looked at her.

She nodded once, smile dancing on her lips. "See you later Rory the Roman." Than she disappeared in a golden shower.

Rory smiled at where

ortuna had just stood and sent a thank you to the gods before walking around the corner.

“She’s gone!” Amy yelled, glaring at the Doctor. She turned around. “Gone, Rory! Our baby is—” She stopped yelling and everything went eerily silent.. Her breath caught in her throat. “Is that….”

Rory nodded. “Yes,” he said.

“What?” the Doctor asked. “How did this happen?”

Amy moved quickly to look at her baby cradled in Rory’s arms.

“It’s a very long story, that you three will have to live out,” said a familiar voice, and they turned to face River Song. She sauntered up to them; discreetly putting the cloth Lorna gave Amy with her with her name in her pocket.

The Doctor looked at the curly haired woman. “Why didn’t you come?”

“I couldn’t. Sorry Sweeties, spoilers.” She pulled out the borrowed Vortex Manipulator and looked at them. “Can’t stay long. Places to go, people to see, worlds to save. We’ll be seeing each other.”

∞

Amy, Rory, and Melody didn’t travel full time. They still saw the Doctor every other weekend, alternating between tea and going to a planet that they made sure was safe.

Melody Pond grew up with a relatively normal life for her first five years. She had her parents who told her the most fantastic stories and her grandparents. She saw places other people could only dream of; and the Doctor made her laugh.

∞

The first time Melody saw her, she was five. Her dark blonde hair plastered to her forehead, and she was leaning against the headboard of her bed, her pillow clutched to her chest, trying to erase the nightmare from her head.

“What’s wrong Sweetie?” Melody whipped her head to the side, and saw a woman standing by her window. She had gold hair and a gold dress that flowed around her feet. A golden shimmering light seemed to glow around the woman softly.

“I had a bad dream,” Melody said, feeling warmth radiating off of the woman, not being afraid of her.

The woman walked slowly towards the small girl. “Is it okay if I sit next to you?” she asked, and Melody slowly nodded. The woman smiled softly, and sat down next to her. Her hand reached out and stroked Melody’s hair back.

“Who are you?” Melody asked, her head going to lie on the woman’s lap.

“I have many names,” the woman said, smiling down at the sleepy girl. “Your father called me Lady Fortuna, and some people call me Bad Wolf.”

Melody nodded. “Will you keep away the dreams Bad Wolf?”

“Yes Sweetie,” Bad Wolf said.

Melody smiled up at her, before her eyes drifted shut. She went to sleep feeling safe, and more whole than she’d felt in her whole life.

                                                                       

∞

“Daddy, will you tell me about Lady Fortuna?” Melody asked the next day. They were sitting at the breakfast table, Amy having gone out to a photo shoot, and Rory was waiting for his dad to watch Melody so he could go help in the UNIT labs.

Rory looked across the table at his little girl. “What brought this on?” he asked.

“Bad Wolf said it last night,” Melody responded.

“And who’s Bad Wolf?” Rory asked, curious.

“She’s the woman who helped me with my nightmares last night. She appeared in a puff of gold and she stroked my head until I fell asleep.”

Rory wondered if Bad Wolf was real or just his daughter’s imagination. Amy had had an imaginary friend who’d turned out to be real. “Of course honey,” he said, and he told her about the woman who helped him fight off his madness and the woman who saved Melody.

                                                           

∞

Bad Wolf came every time she had a bad dream, and when she was eight she was at her school too.

Melody sat in the small bathroom, tears streaming down her face. The white walls and pale tiles seemed drab and clinical, and Melody’s tears dripped to the floor.

“What’s wrong Melody?” she asked, appearing next to the sink.

The girl looked up at Bad Wolf, her hazel eyes shining with pain.

“A boy called me names because I said that we would spread out through space. He said I was stupid and crazy.”

Bad Wolf knelt down next to the crying girl and pulled her into a hug. “Can I tell you a secret Melody Pond?” Bad Wolf whispered. Melody nodded. “Those people, the ones who deny, they’re just scared. They’re scared of change, and you, amazing, brilliant, Melody Pond, you are one of the few who’s not scared of change.” Bad Wolf wiped the tears from the girls face. “Being scared is fine, brilliant actually, it’s a super power. But you can’t let the fear control you. You control the fear.” The golden woman pushed Melody’s hair away from her face. “So Melody Pond, don’t listen to the close minded pee brains. Listen to your heart.”

Melody looked up at the blonde, her hazel eyes big. “Thank you,” she said, before throwing her arms around the woman’s neck.

“Melody?” a voice called from outside the door.

Bad Wolf pulled away, and looked at Melody. “Go back to class and show those kids who you are Melody Pond.”

Melody smiled and nodded as Bad Wolf stood up. With a little wave she disappeared.

Melody stood up tall, and took a deep breath, before walking to the door and walking out.

                                                           

∞

Whenever something happened to Melody and her Mum and Dad weren’t there, Bad Wolf was. In Melody’s mind, Bad Wolf was like her older sister.

Amy and Rory asked her about the woman, trying to learn more about the woman who their daughter knew, trying to figure out if the woman was real or fake, if she was a threat, but Melody wouldn’t go into detail. All she said was that Bad Wolf helped keep away the nightmares.

                                                           

∞

Melody sighed and turned over in bed. She’d just turned thirteen, and she had hoped Bad Wolf would come, but as she watched the clock tick closer to midnight, she didn’t think it would happen.

“Well hello there, Melody Pond.”

Melody grinned and sat up, turning the bedside light on and looking at the blonde.

“You’ve changed,” Melody said, taking in the blue leather jacket, dark jeans, and boots.

Bad Wolf looked down at her clothes before shrugging. “The dress was getting in the way. Though I do love it, I need something reasonable.” She sat down next to Melody and grinned. “So Melody, are you ready for your birthday present?”

Melody grinned, eyes lighting up. “Really?”

Bad Wolf nodded. “Really.” She stood from the bed. “Now get dressed. Jacket, and shoes suitable for running, no idea what kind of trouble we’ll get in to.”

Melody jumped up and grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. She slipped into the bathroom and changed, pulling her hair into a ponytail, before going back to her room and pulling on her sneakers.

“Ready,” Melody said.

She turned to Bad Wolf who was leaning against the door, grinning. “Well then.” She stuck her hand out and wiggled her fingers. “Grab on, and hold tight.”

With a twinkle in her eye, Melody grabbed Bad Wolf’s hand, and they disappeared in golden dust.

                                                           

∞

“Whoa,” Melody said, wobbling slightly as they landed. She looked around, watching as people walked by them. “Where are we?”

Bad Wolf looked around, watching the waves crash on the shore, and the strange carts parked on the other side of the boardwalk. “I’d say Earth, 52nd century.”

Melody turned to Bad Wolf, eyes wide. “Really?”

“Yup,” she said. “Now, I don’t know about you, but I could use some chips.”

“Yes please,” Melody said, grinning.

Bad Wolf smiled, and they walked down the boardwalk.

“He was purple,” Melody whispered, eyes darting back to the figure.

Bad Wolf laughed. “I know Sweetie. Slight culture shock isn’t it?”

Melody shrugged. “I mean, I’ve been to other planets with the Doctor, but they’ve all had people that look like us.”

Bad Wolf nodded. “Yeah. Don’t stare too long Sweetie. They’re just like us inside. Well, theoretically. They probably don’t have the same insides, but what I mean is, to them, we look strange.”

Melody giggled and nodded. “I get it.”

The pair walked into a small shop, and Bad Wolf ordered two bags of chips from the magenta skinned, horned man behind the counter. “Thank you,” Bad Wolf said, before they walked out.

The blonde led them to a bench that looked at the water, and she handed Melody her chips.

_She’s like the best sister ever,_ Melody thought.

“Thank you,” Bad Wolf said.

Melody looked at her. “What?”

“You just thought I was like a sister. I feel the same,” Bad Wolf smiled. “I have a little trick. You’ll learn it too, when you’re older. It wouldn’t be good to learn it now.”

“You think of me as a sister?” Melody asked, putting aside her curiosity for the moment.

“Yes I do Sweetie.”

Melody grinned. “Did you have a name before Bad Wolf?” Melody asked.

“I’ve had many names. The Bad Wolf, the Valiant Child, Lady Fortuna, but my family, and a man I loved called me Rose Tyler,” she said. Bad Wolf wiped her hand on her jeans, and crumpled the cup that had held the chips.

“Do you miss him? The man you love?” Melody asked.

“Yes. Everyday,” Bad Wolf said. She looked at Melody and smiled. “Oh he was daft, and he had a gob, but we fit. We’ll always fit.”

Melody sighed contentedly, and leant her head against Bad Wolf’s shoulder.

After an hour, Melody was yawning every few minutes. “Okay Melody. Time to get you home.”

“But I don’t want to go home,” Melody whined. “I want to stay with you.”

Bad Wolf smiled gently at the girl. “Course you do, I’m amazing, but we need to get you home to your parents. I’ll come back in a few weeks. Don’t worry.”

Once they were back in Melody’s room, Bad Wolf said, “Couldn’t leave my sister, now could I?”

                                                           

∞

As promised, Bad Wolf came back three weeks later, and then again every three weeks or so. Melody learned just how much trouble Bad Wolf attracted, and how much running they would do.

It was on one of their leisure trips when Melody was fifteen, and they were sitting in a park on Barcelona—the planet, not the city—watching the noseless dogs walk around, that Melody saw him.

He was shadowed by a tree, but she could see his coat swirling around him, and could tell he was staring at them.

“Rose,” Melody said. When it was just them, they were Melody and Rose. Melody suspected that Bad Wolf was her alias—like the Doctor’s was the Doctor—and to keep people from finding her. So to everyone else, the blonde woman Melody was always with was Bad Wolf, but to Melody she was Rose Tyler, her sister. “That guy’s staring at us.”

Rose looked at Melody, but her eyes moved to the dark figure. Rose sucked in a breath, and whipped around to stare at him. “Jack,” she whispered.

“Do you know him?” Melody asked. Rose nodded. “Who is he?”

“His name’s Captain Jack Harkness,” Rose said softly. “We used to travel together.”

Melody smirked, before cupping her hands over her mouth. “Oi, Captain Jack!” she yelled.

The man jumped, and some dogs glared at her, but she just smirked.

The man walked out from the shadows, his brown hair sticking up.

“Rosie?” he whispered as he neared them. “Is it really you?”

“Jack!” Rose yelled, jumping up and flinging her arms around his neck. The pair hugged for a minute, before Jack pulled away.

“How are you here Rosie?”

Rose sighed. “Long story,” Rose said. “To put it shortly, I’m back.” Rose flashed him a mischievous grin before she turned and pulled Jack towards Melody. “Jack, meet my pretty much sister, Melody Pond, Melody meet Captain Jack Harkness. And Jack, if you so much as try anything, I will personally skin you alive, and cut your balls off. Got it?”

Jack nodded, eyes wide. “Got it.”

Melody laughed, and hugged Rose. “Nice to meet you Jack,” she said, and Jack grinned.

∞

Melody sat on her bed, her backpack packed next to her. It had been three months since she’d met Captain Jack, she’d had two three day adventures, Melody was ready for her first long one. Sometimes adventures consisted of Jack and Rose picking her up in the middle of the night to show her some magnificent sight.

The second time they did, the three of them went to the Moon to watch the Earth. It was vivid in Melody’s mind because the pair had told her about the mad man Rose loved—the Doctor. The same one she knew, that her parents knew.

It wasn’t talked about explicitly, it wasn’t even mentioned that she knew him. But the look in Rose’s eyes told her not to tell him.

The pair appeared in her room, and she grinned, breaking from her thoughts, standing up, and shouldering her bag.

                       

“Well,” Jack said, “someone’s ready.”

Melody laughed, walking towards them, and hugging them. “I’ve been ready since I was born,” she said.

“That I do not doubt,” Jack said, shaking his head.

“So,” Melody said, “what are we doing?”

Rose smiled. “Two things,” the blonde said. “The first will be exciting in a different way.” Rose stuck her hand out, and the two grabbed on, disappearing in a blink.

They appeared in an alley miles away.

“Are we in London?” Melody asked as they stepped onto the dark street.

“We are,” Rose said. “You’re going to be meeting some of our friends.”

Melody gasped and grinned, clasping her hands and turning to look at Rose. “Like Mickey Smith and Martha Jones now Smith and Sarah Jane Smith?”

Jack laughed. “Spot on Kiddo,” Jack said.

Melody squealed before composing herself, much to the amusement of the two adults. “This is so exciting,” she said. “Where are we going first?”

“Mickey and Martha live closer,” Rose said. “And maybe tomorrow night we’ll visit Wilf. I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Melody grinned. “This is going to be great,” she said. Melody wrapped an arm through Rose’s as they walked down the street, resting her head on the older woman’s shoulder and listening to the banter between the two.

The walked into the tall and sleek apartment building that the Smith’s lived in. The man at the desk didn’t notice the three as they got into the elevator.

“Did you let them know we were coming?” Rose asked Jack.

  
“I thought you were going to do it,” he said.

Rose shook her head as the elevator stopped. “Useless,” she muttered.

Melody laughed as they got off.

∞

Melody sighed harshly and banged her head against he desk, tossing her pencil down.

“Don’t do that,” a familiar female voice said. The teen looked up, eyes wide, before grinning. Rose grinned from where she was leaning against the windowsill.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, getting up from her chair to hug the blonde.

“We’re having dinner with another friend,” Rose said.

  
“Really?” Melody asked, eyes lighting up.

“Yes,” Rose said. Melody grabbed her shoes and pulled them on, slipped jean jacket over her black shirt, and put her phone in her pocket before grabbing Rose’s wrist. They disappeared in a flash, appearing in a small apartment. “Jack.”

The captain moved out of a room, coat being slipped on. He grabbed a pair of keys from the table and moved to hug Melody.

“Ready?”

“Who are we meeting?” Melody asked.

“The Smith’s are going to be at Sarah Jane’s house,” Rose said.

Melody clapped once, jumping. The two adults laughed at her joy. They walked out of the apartment and down the stairs. Once outside the small brick building they got into a jeep and drove off.

Melody chattered on about school and how boring it was before getting Rose and Jack to tell her stories.

∞

Sarah Jane’s house was big and ordinary. It had a yard and a porch and anyone passing by wouldn’t even think that the woman who lived inside had traveled space, that her dog was a robot, or her son was grown.

Another jeep was already parked in the driveway when the three pulled up. They got out of the car and walked up the path. Rose knocked on the door and a minute later it opened. Rose was pulled into a hug from an older woman with salt and pepper hair.

“How have you been Rose?” she asked, looking at the woman. “Have you been eating? Sleeping?”

Rose laughed and smiled at her. “I’m fine Sarah Jane,” she said. She took a step back. “You know Jack Harkness.”

“Looking beautiful as ever Sarah Jane,” Jack said charmingly, smiling at her. Sarah Jane laughed.  
  
“As flirtatious as I remember Jack,” Sarah Jane replied.

“And this is Melody Pond,” Rose said, wrapping an arm around Melody’s shoulders.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Melody,” Sarah Jane said, smiling at the young girl. “Mickey and Martha have both told me about you.”

“It’s great to meet you too,” Melody said, grinning and bouncing slightly.

Sarah Jane moved to the side to let them in.

∞

“Melody,” Amy called up the stairs. “Come on.”

Melody zipped her bag and straightened her necklace. “Coming,” she yelled, grabbing her phone. She ran down the stairs to where her parents were waiting for her and smiled.

“Are you excited to go away for a few days?” Rory asked, wrapping his arm around his daughter’s shoulders.

Melody nodded. “Totally,” she said. The three walked outside and got into the car. Once on the highway, Melody pulled her phone out, laughing at the texts. Rose and Jack had created a text group between themselves, Mickey, Martha, and Sarah Jane. Martha had just sent a picture of the strangest looking goop. It was pink with strange grey yet oddly shining dots.

“What’s so funny?” Amy asked, looking back at her daughter.

Melody looked up and smiled, shaking her head. “Nothing, just something funny I found online,” she said.

She replied quickly before switching to texting Luke. The boy was a few years older then her, but they he’d been happy to talk to Melody about planets she’d been to, and she’d loved hearing about his different classes at school.

∞

“Do I have to come with you?” Melody whined.

“Yes,” Amy said firmly.

“But really? Family shopping?” the teenager asked, getting up. She pulled her shoes on before her jacket.

Rory rolled his eyes. “Come on honey,” he said.

They walked to the shop and once there Melody wandered off, quickly getting bored with her parents arguing about which clothes were better.

She walked out of the store after telling them she was going to the bookstore. She walked in, moving towards the mystery and sci-fi novels before grinning.

  
“Martha?” she said.

The woman turned and smiled.

“Melody,” Martha said, moving to hug the girl. “What are you doing here? This doesn’t seem like the place Rose and Jack would take you. A 34th century bookstore, maybe.”

Melody laughed. “No, I’m here with Mum and Dad,” Melody said. “They’re arguing about clothes.”

Martha laughed. “You should come by soon,” she said. “Mickey wants another opinion on the car.”

Melody grinned. “You mean he wants more people to tell him what a good job he did?” Melody asked.

“Exactly.”

∞

Sixteen year old Melody ran through the snow, laughing, followed by Jack and Rose. Melody stopped under a tree and leaned against it, holding her stomach. Jack and Rose stopped soon after; Rose laughing, and Jack looking ruffled and rubbing his cheek.

“You don’t have to laugh at my pain,” he whined.

“Yes we do,” Melody said between giggles.

Rose shook her head. “It was going too smoothly wasn’t it?” she asked sarcastically, a grin on her face. “Day before Christmas Eve and you couldn’t just let us have a completely uneventful day?”

“Uneventful?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow. “We just helped a clan of

Raxacoricofallapatorians off of Earth, how is that uneventful?”

Rose grinned. “Because compared to the last time it was a cake walk. They were just lost, not trying to kill everyone and destroy the planet,” she said. “But no, you had to go and kiss one before they left.”

“And get slapped for it,” Melody said. “How does it compare to a Tyler slap?”

Jack huffed. “Nothing beats a Tyler slap,” he grumbled.

Rose grinned. “I’m glad.” She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and sighed. Rose slipped it back into her pocket and smiled sadly at Melody. “Time to get you home Sweetie.”

“Do I have to?” Melody groaned. “I’m not tired. We could go to a spa planet for a little.”

“Sorry kiddo,” Jack said. He pulled his car keys from his pocket. “If you’re gone for too long your parents will notice. They’re both time travelers.”

“But we’ve only been gone two days.”

Rose wrapped an arm around her and the trio started walking out of the park and towards the black jeep.

“Can I borrow your car sometime?” Melody asked as they got in. She pulled off her jacket and threw it across the backseat before buckling in. Jack started the car up and shot her a look.

“For what?” he asked.

Melody shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said. “To make the other kids at school jealous?”

Rose laughed. “They already are Sweetie,” Rose said.

Melody crossed her arms and leaned back. “They don’t act it. They act like they’re better then me.”

“But we know they’re wrong,” Jack said. “No teenager’s better at this moment than Melody Pond.”

Melody flashed him a grin. “Aw, thanks Jack,” she said. They pulled up in front of her house. “You know you two are the coolest people ever, right? And so fun. I mean, no one’s as fun as you two.”

Rose laughed. “Nice try. We’ll see you in a little Sweetie. Sleep well,” Rose said.

Melody huffed and unbuckled. “Fine,” she said. “Goodnight.” She kissed them each on the cheek before getting out and walking up to her house. She silently opened the door, and tiptoed into the house, hoping to every god and goddess she could think of that her parents were fast asleep, but the living room light turned on and she saw them sitting on the couch.

“Melody Pond, where the hell have you been,” her mum asked.

Melody looked at her parents, eyes wide, before remembering what Rose told her in that bathroom eight years ago. She took a deep breath. “I was in the city,” she said.

“Who have you been with?” Amy asked, livid.

“I was with someone dad knows, and a friend of ours.”

“What friends?” Amy asked.

“Bad Wolf and the Captain,” Melody responded.

“Melody, tell me where you really were right now!”

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Amy stomped towards the door and threw it opened.

“What,” Amy snapped at the man.

“Hello, sorry. Melody left her jacket,” he said, his American accent strong in the dead night. He held out the black jacket, and Amy pulled the jacket from his hand before turning back to her daughter.

“You have a secret boyfriend?”

Melody laughed. “Him? No, hell no. Ew.”

Jack flashed her a grin. “Thanks for the compliment sweetheart.”

Melody grinned. “No problem Captain Flash,” she said and he shook his head.

“Mickey’s a bad influence,” he muttered.

“And who’s Mickey?” Amy asked.

“Love,” Rory said, standing up, and putting an arm around his wife’s shoulders. “Please take a deep breath.”

Amy glared at him, but did.

“Captain Jack Harkness, I told you to wait a second. And what do you do? You sprint down the bloody street,” came a female voice. Jack turned around and watched the mad blonde stomp up. Melody smirked as she playfully hit Jack in the back of the head.

“Ow,” he whined.

“Shut up Jack,” she muttered, before turning to the two adults.

  
“Hello again Pond family,” she said cheerfully. “Can I come in?” she asked, before sidestepping the angry red head and her confused husband. “Rory the Roman, long time no see. Same to you Amelia Pond, though I doubt you remember me.”

Rory bowed formally at the goddess. “Lady Fortuna."

"What the hell is going on?" Amy asked, and Melody sat down on the couch.

“When’d you meet mum?” Melody asked.

“The night the Doctor first met her. Git was late, like always,” Lady Fortuna said. “Twelve hours my arse.”

Amy closed her eyes, a brief flash of a golden head and swishing gold dress, the taste of milk, and a warm feeling as she fell asleep flashed through her mind.

"You took me inside and gave me milk" Amy said, eyes snapping opened.

The blonde grinned. "And we haven't been formally introduced. I'm Rose Tyler, though you can call me Bad Wolf or Lady Fortuna if you want."

"I know that name..." Rory muttered.

Amy shot her husband a look, before saying, "So you two have been friends with Melody?"

"Yes. Brilliant girl you have. Very special."

"I'll make tea," Melody said, getting up, and shutting the door as the four adults stood around.

"Okay sweetie," Amy said and the adults watched the teen walk out of the room. Once she left Amy said, "Do you want to sit?"

Rose smiled. "Thank you Amelia." She sat down on the couch, pulling off her blue leather jacket, and Jack sat next to her.

"So, why have you been helping us?" Amy asked.

Rose's smile dimmed slightly. "I don't like to see people unhappy. Something happened to me a long time ago, and I can see things most people can't. I saw you, and knew you needed comfort. I saw Rory, and knew I needed to help him stay sane. And Melody's different. You'll see." Rose sighed. “I helped Jack, but differently than you. I helped you personally, him, I saw it, and fixed it. I still am slightly sorry Jack. I’m not sorry you’re with me, but the other part.”

Melody came back in, her shoes off, and a tray in hand. She set it on the table, and opened her mouth to say something when Rory spoke. "You know him."

Rose looked up at the man. "What?"

"The Doctor. You know him." A sadness filled her eyes, and Jack grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently. A deep sadness in eyes that couldn't belong to a woman that looked twenty-five.

"Yes. I knew him."

"He still loves you," Rory said.

"Jack and I travelled with him once upon a time. He left me a long time ago," Rose said slowly.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

It wasn't something anyone but her could feel. Well, Melody could, but she didn't understand what it meant. It was a warmth that sunk to the bones, like light during a cloudy day.

It was a sign saying it was time to talk, that the time for hiding certain things had passed.

And so Rose Tyler told the Pond/Williams family about a shop girl from the 21st century. About a human girl and a mad man in a box who fell in love, and how the universe wanted to keep them apart.

Amy and Rory listened with rapt attention, Jack sitting next to her, supporting her, and none of the adults noticed as the wavy haired girl walked out of the room.

She ran upstairs to her parents’ room, quietly shutting the door before taking her mums phone from the dresser.

She unlocked it quickly, and finding the number she knew would get him to come. And as she knew it would, it went to voicemail.

"Hi Doctor. Melody Pond here.” Rose deserved to be happy. She’d known that Rose loved the Doctor for a while. He was one of the main topics when she was with other companions. Melody knew the Doctor loved Rose too. She noticed the roses and wolves strewn around the TARDIS. The last time she’d been with Mickey, Martha, and Sarah Jane she’s decided to bring the two together again. They deserved a thank you from the universe and she was going to try and make sure it was carried through. “No, nothing bad has happened, before you start thinking something like that, something really good. Come to our house." She looked at the clock. "December 24, 2025, 2:37 am."

And with that, she hung up the phone and walked downstairs, waiting for the familiar sound of the only ship left that could travel through time and space.

∞

“He did what?” Amy asked, laughter filling the room.

“He had switched my sonic blaster with a banana,” Jack explained.

“You two just wouldn’t stop bickering,” Rose moaned, shaking her head.

It was five in the morning, and Rose, Jack, Amy, and Rory were sharing stories while Melody’s head rested on Rose’s lap.

“She told me her friend was called Mr. Spock, and the whole time we traveled together she would try to get him to do something more alien like,” Jack explained.

Rose shook her head. “He wasn’t happy about that.”

Rory smiled and opened his mouth to say something when the sound of the TARDIS filled the room.

Melody sat up, rubbing her eyes. “Is he here?” she asked.

“Melody Pond, did you call the Doctor?” Amy asked.

“Maybe…”

Rose stood up. “I’m going to go,” she said quietly.

“No, don’t,” Rory said. “He’s going to want to see you.”

“He left me on a beach in another universe. I’d spent years looking for him, and he left me,” Rose whispered.

Jack stood up, his mouth in a line, and walked out of the room just as someone knocked on the door.

“Jack?” the confused voice of the Eleventh Doctor flowed to the living room.

“Hey Doc,” Jack said. A few seconds later the sound of something impacting with flesh was heard.

“Ow!” the Doctor cried. “What was that for Jack Harkness?”

Jack walked back into the living room saying over his shoulder, “Leaving Rosie.”

“What do you…” As the Doctor turned into the living room, he stopped in his tracks, staring at the blonde. His green eyes were wide and his mouth hung opened. “Rose.”

Rose stared at the man in tweed. Took in his floppy brown hair and boots, the suspenders and red bow tie around his neck, and the bruise already forming on his cheek.

"I like the bow tie," Rose said. It wasn't how she'd planned it, them reuniting. It should have been on some distant planet in the middle of a crisis, but here they were in the Ponds living room, staring at each other.

The Doctor stood up taller, and at straitened his bow tie.

"I will let you know Rose Tyler, that bow ties are cool," he said.

Rose laughed, her face lighting up with a smile before she sprinted across the room and threw her arms around his neck. The Doctor's arms wrapped around her waist, and both of their heads went to the crook of the others neck.

"I've missed you," Rose muttered.

"Not as much as I've missed you," he said.

They stood there, both oblivious to the other people in the room.

That is, until Melody decided to cheer.

"Yay!" She said, jumping.

The pair pulled apart, and stared at their friends. Their hands entwined with each other's unconsciously, and Jack shook his head.

"Well hello Ponds," the Doctor said. "Meet Rose Tyler."

Rory snorted. "Yeah. We know her," he said.

"What?"

Rose smirked. "I've been in all of their lives."

"What?" the Doctor asked again.

Amy shook her head. "Come on Doctor. Why do you think she was sitting in our living room?"

"I don't know," he said.

Rose shook her head. "Daft as ever," she muttered. "I helped Amelia the day you first met, and kept Rory company during his two thousand years, and saved Melody from Kavarian and have been keeping her company."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Melody said. "She's like my sister. We first really met when I was five and had a nightmare."

Rose grinned.

Rory and Amy stood up. “It’s around breakfast time, we’ll get some,” Rory said. Amy smiled at the Doctor and Rose before they left the room.

Jack threw them a smirk before turning as well and looking at Melody. “I believe you told me you wanted to show me a project of yours?” he asked.

Melody grinned and nodded before moving and pulling Jack out of the room.

Once alone the Doctor turned to Rose and smiled at her, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Rose Tyler,” he said.

“Doctor,” she replied, returning the grin.

“I have one thing to say,” he said. A mischievous twinkle lit his eyes as his hand slipped into hers. “Run.”

∞

Rose Tyler was sitting in the console room, her legs folded under her on the chair. She held the steaming mug to her mouth, watching the lazy wisps move as she breathed.

"Morning Love," the Doctor said, kissing her head. His hair was a mess, and his sleep shirt and pants rumpled. Rose smirked at him as he sat next to her.

"Sleep well?"

He grinned back. "Why yes I did." He winked. "All that movement sure wore me out."

"I bet it did old man," Rose joked.

He growled. "You didn't seem to think so."

"Nope. I thought you were brilliant."

The TARDIS lights flashed, and Rose looked at the rotor.

"What's wrong sexy?" Rose asked.

A light knock made the pair look at the door.

"Who's knocking?" The Doctor asked.

Rose rolled her eyes, and stood up. "I don't know."

She walked to the door, and before she could touch it, it swung opened.

A girl with hip waist gold hair, and bright green eyes stepped in. She was dressed in black jeans, boots, and a long coat, a black tank top underneath.

When she saw the surprised pair she grinned. "Before I start, it's been two years since you've found each other yes?" She asked.

The pair was silent, staring at the girl with wide mouths.

"Two years, five months, one week, four days, twelve hours and thirty seven minutes," the Doctor finally said.

"Perfect." The girl closed the door before walking to the stairs and sitting down. "You two need to go pick up Aunt Melody."

"Aunt?" Rose asked.

The girl smirked. "Yup. She starts traveling with you two when she turns eighteen. Some big changes happen in, oh, a two hundred years? I'm not quite sure, you never told me the date, though I wouldn't want to know specifics."

“Are you our....” Rose started.

The girl grinned, her familiar green eyes sparkling.

“I’ll be seeing you two. I was just here to deliver that message,” the girl said before sprinting out the doors. Just before the TARDIS doors shut the couple heard the sound of a TARDIS dematerializing.

The Doctor turned to Rose and grinned.

“She seems like trouble,” he said.

Rose smiled and kissed his cheek. “Just like us.”

∞

Melody was a great companion on their adventures. She was inquisitive and had been running for years thanks to Rose. The Doctor often pouted because the two plus the TARDIS would gang up on him, but Rose knew deep down he loved it.

They met the Doctor’s friends in the 1800’s. Strax amused Melody, she often called people “boy” after their visits.

When they met a woman named Clara Oswald multiple times in multiple eras it peaked the three travelers curiosity and they searched for the woman. They found another version a little in Melody’s past. Clara Oswin Oswald was a nanny and wanted to be a teacher. From the first time they met her they knew she was different from the other copies. All the others had died in some form protecting them shortly after meeting her.

Clara Oswin Oswald traveled with them once a week. They picked her up every Wednesday and went on adventures.

When on Trenzalore Rose held Melody close as the Doctor jumped into his time stream. Melody felt like she was five again, waking up from nightmares to Rose comforting her. Clara jumped in after the Doctor and Paternoster Gang had to hold the two back from jumping in after them.

∞

When they landed on Christmas, Rose gripped the Doctor’s hand a little tighter. She knew what he was going to do and the first chance they were alone she turned to him.

“You know I disagree with what you’re thinking,” she said.

“I don’t know—”

“You’re going to send them back,” Rose said. She raised an eyebrow and he looked slightly ashamed. “I won’t fight you on this, I know your reasoning. But know this,” she pointed a finger at him, “if you even _think_ of sending me away as well, I will slap you until you regenerate, got it?”

He nodded once.

Rose cried when the TARDIS disappeared from view. The Doctor held her to his chest before for a few minutes before they collected their thoughts and turned to help protect the town.

∞

“I’m pregnant,” Rose said, tears streaming down her face. She heard Clara take in a sharp breath and Melody clapped once before falling silent. The Doctor’s face filled with joy before crumpling in pain. Rose took a step towards him but Melody grabbed her arm, stopping her.

“He or she will be fantastic,” the Doctor said, his words only working to make Rose cry more. “We’ll all be fantastic. And I promise, I won’t forget a moment of this. I won’t forget when the Doctor was me.”

Rose watched as he whipped back, gold radiating from him, and then his face was different. It was wrinkled and his eyebrows were bigger and his hair was grey.

But in his eyes Rose still found the Doctor.

 

 


End file.
